


Before and After You was Nothing

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry contemplates his past, and how he came to be detoxing in the hospital and dreaming about Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After You was Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kedavranox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedavranox/gifts).



> for prompts knives, drugs and pining

Harry sits, shaking in the hospital bed, fighting back nausea as the drugs, the illegal potions leave his system. It has been four days since the bust, the healer tells him. Harry has had no concept of time except for the pain, like little knives in his arms, legs, hands, feet, face. He is awake now, and the other pain, the one he has felt daily for over a year comes back to him. The yearning, the need, the empty, hopeless....pining...for Draco Malfoy.

Harry has been an undercover auror for the last six years, working on the Dolohiv drug ring. They were the biggest illegal potions distributor on the continent, getting wizards young and old and inbetween hooked on a distilled form of a potent painkiller. They called it Erised, and it made those who took it feel happy, fulfilled, blissful, euphoric, unaware of physical or emotional pain. The side effects were horrific. It caused permanent memory loss and, with long term use, people forgot how to function - eat, drink, control their bowels, breathe. It was nasty stuff.

Three years ago, Harry had been welcomed into the second inner circle. He was close to taking the giant down. But then he realized that Draco Malfoy was a mule and a whore, distributing goods and services between the bosses. He thought his cover was blown. A week went passed between the first time he'd seen a glimmer of recognition in his old enemy's face and the first time they would speak.

Harry remembered it clearly. He answered the knock at his door only to find Malfoy waiting there. "Danny," he stressed. That was Harry's cover name. He slid his body along Harry's, pressing him back into the room. His mouth moved along Harry's ear. "I'm scared and I want out. You're the only one who can help me. I'll do whatever you want. Help me, Potter." Then he kicked the door shut, still barely whispering in Harry's ear. "I've been sent as a gift and to test you. The outside of your door is bugged. We can either jump on the bed and make lots of noise for a couple of hours or we can take the Eris I've got and fuck. Your call."

They fucked, and life as Harry knew it changed forever.

A year ago, Harry had set up the small scale sting to get Draco out of there. It meant a short term in Azkaban, followed by house arrest but it was a good compromise. It also meant absolutely no contact between them until the whole thing was over, for both of their safety.

It had been a year and Harry didn't know if Draco still wanted him or not, but Harry needed Draco like fire needs oxygen.

"Healer!" Harry shouted for the fifth time at the woman in white who walked past his room. "When can I see Draco?"

Three days and two temper tantrums later, Kingsley stopped by and told Harry to stop playing up. Just as Harry was about to argue, a tall, thin blond rounded the corner of his room. He had a bouquet of flowers, which quickly slipped to the floor. Draco scrambled onto the bed and snogged Harry senseless. 

"You waited," Harry breathed when they came up for air.

Draco smiled. I've been waiting for you my entire life. What was another year?"


End file.
